Cold Hearted (Overwatch Widowmaker Fanfic)
by SexyRexyPlays
Summary: A girl's life was turned upside down after being kidnapped by the enemies of her husband. Not being able to kill Gerard Lacroix, Talon decides to take a different approach and they kidnap his wife, Amélie Lacroix. They keep her captive, waiting for Gerard to come for her, but as he does not come, they decide to experiment on her. They turned her into Widowmaker.
1. 1: Kidnapped

"When I was a little girl, I had a fear of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat, but I know the truth."

Amélie Lacroix was married to Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the Talon terrorist organization. After several unsuccessful attempts to eliminate Gérard, Talon decided to change its focus to his wife, Amélie.

It was a cold Saterday evening, Gérard was out with some colleagues, leaving their home all to Amélie for the night. It was quiet and Amélie was sat on the couch watching the TV, there was some police program seen on the telivision, Amélie didn't really pay attention to it as she was slowly drifting to sleep.

A noise was sound outside the house, which startled Amélie a bit, thinking it was this kid across the street that was always getting himself into new kinds of trouble at night time, she brushed it off and layed her head back onto the couch.

She couldn't help but feel bad for the kid's parents, they were good people and tried really hard to get them back onto the good path. She knew that some people couldn't be helped, she learned that after hearing the stories about the former Overwatch agent, Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel was loyal to Overwatch until something happened that turned him into the Reaper.

Another noise was sound outside, this time in the backyard. Amélie groaned in annoyance, still thinking it was the kid, getting up from the couch, she decided to have a look outside in the backyard.

She looked out of the window, not seeing anything, she grabbed her coat and went outside.

"Hey Paulo! I know it's you, please leave my backyard and go home!" Amélie called out, no response. "Paulo?!" Deciding it was probably not Paulo and maybe just a cat, she went back inside. She felt as if something was of, although she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She went back to the couch, feeling a little bit tense.

A little while later, still not able to shake off the feeling, she reaches for her phone to call Gérard. She clicked his contact and was about to dial his number, when she heard another sound, but this time inside the house, on the second floor.

She dialed Gérard's number, feeling an intense feeling of fear now, she went to the kitchen to grab a knife.

"Voicemail, damn it." She whispered, not wanting to make to much noise. She grabbed the sharpest and biggest knife she could find and made her way up the stairs, holding the knife tight.

Her breathing was quite heavy and she tried to listen closely, to see which room the noise had came from, but her heart was beating to fast.

She entered her and Gérard's bedroom, everything looked normal, except for door to the closet, it was slightly open. She looked at closet in fear, tightening her grip on the knife she had in her hand. Scared, she called out. "Hello? Is someone there?"

A laugh was sound from the closet door, it was a really deep voice, so deep it sounded almost inhuman, it was certainly no omnic.

"Show yourself." Amélie told the voice, trying to not show her fear. A man stepped out, he was wearing a black cape and a skull mask. "What do you want from me?"

The man laughed once again. "Your husband."

"He's not home, just tell me who you are and I will tell him you stopped by." She let out a nervous chuckle as the man stepped closer, she couldn't see his face, but she was sure the man was smirking. "Please, just leave me alone." The man pushed her against the wall and Amélie winced.

"You're coming with me Amélie." The man told her and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her out the room, Amélie tried to get out of the man's grasp, but he was to strong.

"Let me go please." Amélie begged the man, just earning another laugh. The man dragged her outside, leaving the door to the house open, Amélie was thrown in the back of a black van. She realised what was happening and started crying, she was being kidnapped by Talon's one and only Reaper.


	2. 2: Breaking Point

For half a year Talon kept Amélie as a prisoner, they starved her, gave her just enough food to keep her alive, gave her small amounts of water and told her that her husband didn't love her and would never come for her. She didn't believe them at first, but as months went by of being stuck in this cell, she started to lose track of time and reality. She started to believe them and she started accept that her fate, that she would eventually die in her cell. The happiness she had in her, started to fade away and all that was left of her after those agonizing 6 months, was a woman whose hope had faded away. In the beginning she cried a lot, but as time went by, there were no tears left to cry. She broke, Talon broke her.

During that time, she was told that she was loved by Talon and that they would take good care of her, she started to believe every word they said. She was being brainwashed by them, but she was to far from reality to take notice.

After those 6 months Talon subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent.

She was released once the program was done and they left her somewhere, where they knew Overwatch would find her.

She layed by the side of the road near the Overwatch headquarters unconscious, Jack Morrison was the one to find her. Recognizing the woman, he brought her inside the headquarters to their doctor, Angela Ziegler. Running many checks on Amélie and not finding anything, Overwatch figured that Talon didn't think Gérard would come. One thing didn't click in Jack's mind, if Talon didn't see the use in her anymore, why would she still be alive? He shook the thought of, thinking of it as pure paranoia.

Gérard rushed into the Headquarters, having just heard the news of Amélie's return. Once he saw her in the Mercy's office, he ran over to her and pulled the woman into a warm embrace.

"Amélie! I thought Talon killed you! God I'm happy you're back!" Gérard was genuinely happy with his wife's return.

Amélie, thanks to Talon's experimenting, could not feel any emotion upon seeing her husband again. She was told to go back to her normal life by Talon, so she did.

Gérard had to leave Amélie due to a mission, but he wasn't worried, because she had to stay at the headquarters for a while for further examination by Angela.

Amélie was having a little tour around the headquarters, she didn't have anything to do, so she decided to have a look at her surroundings. Amélie was almost knocked to the ground when a younger girl ran into her.

"Oh I'm sorry Amélie!" The girl called out, catching Amélie before she could fall.

"It's alright, it happens." Amélie told the girl, it was Lena Oxton.

"It's great to have you back!" The young brit exclaimed as she scanned over Amélie's body, checking for anything unusual, like wounds. The french woman seemed no different than usual, only more silent, which wasn't that surprising considering she was held hostage for so long by Talon.

"Yes it's great to be back."

Amélie and Lena have never really had a conversation, they've seen each other at party's and greated each other, but that's about it. Amélie was always chatting with everyone at the party's and Lena was to scared to talk to her, something about the beautiful french woman made her nervous.

"Well, I should get going, see you around Amélie!" Lena waved as she walked off in a rush, the brit always seemed to be in a rush.

Amélie watched Lena take off as she continued her tour around Overwatch, she went into the archive room, deciding to go through some files. It was mostly just information about Talon, their members and missions. She didn't find the files that interesting, so she continued her search and her eyes landed on a file with her own name. Curiously Amélie took the file and scanned through it, it was just basic information until the last page.

"Amélie Lacroix, Talon's most recent victim, murdered and hidden."

Looking at the date of the paper, it was the day after she was kidnapped. Overwatch didn't even try to find her, they just declared her dead. Amélie put the file back in it's place and left the archive room, continueing her tour once again and soon returning to the dorms, where she was granted a room for two weeks.


	3. 3: The Widow

The two weeks went by quick, she was finally allowed to go home with Gérard.

The married couple were on their way home, it was late and it was dark outside, the car ride was silent until Gérard decided to break the silence.

"Amélie, you've been so quiet... What has Talon done to you?" Gérard asked her as he took a quick glance at her, before turning back to the road. Everyone at Overwatch wondered this, but nobody dared to ask the question, scared of how Amélie might respond to the question. Everyone had noticed she was awfully quiet and numb, they thought it was just Amélie not having processed a traumatic experience just yet.

Amélie looked at him, her eyes were empty, cold... "I was locked up in a cell, only given food once a week, small portions of water... I was waiting for you to come, but you did not show, they told me it was because you didn't care, that you didn't love me."

Gérard let out a small sigh, looking at her with a sad expression. "Mon chérie, you know that's not true... Je t'aime... I wanted to look for you, but Ana told me it was a trap and that you were already dead.."

"Hmmmm." Was the only sound that now escaped Amélie's lips, she didn't believe him at all, he did not love her. Gérard was a weakness, she could not afford any weaknesses, she must cut them out of her life.

Gérard pulled up in the driveway of their home, getting out of the car and moving over to the passenger side to open the door for Amélie.

Amélie not wanting to wait for him to open the door for her, opened it quickly, the door hitting Gérard in the face and knocking him over. A small sinister laugh escaped Amélie's lips as she watched her husband fall to the ground as his nose had started bleeding due to the door's impact.

Gérard got up slowly, holding his hand to his bleeding nose, locking the door to the car and making his way inside the home with Amélie.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up, take a shower, alright?" Gérard told his wife, taking a look at her. "Would you like to join me?" Amélie shook her head. "Well I'll be back in a few."

After his shower Gérard went to their bedroom in just a towel, finding Amélie waiting in their bedroom, just wearing her lacy panties and a bra.

Gérard smiled a bit and climbed onto the bed, moving towards his beautiful wife, he kissed her cheek and layed his forehead against hers. "I missed you mon chérie."

Amélie grinned a bit, cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss, it was a rough and hungry, but slightly passionate kiss. Both Gérard and Amélie weren't used to the feeling it gave them anymore, neither of them have been with someone else than each other.

Gérard pulled away when they had to catch their breaths. "I've missed this."

"You haven't been with anyone else?" Amélie asked him, wondering.

Gérard shook his head. "It wouldn't feel right, you're the only woman I've ever loved and wanted." Amélie smiled softly, it was a faked smile, but Gérard didn't take notice of that.

The pair kissed again, the kiss getting even more heated than before, Gérard let his hand travel down Amélie's body right to her lacy panties, not going under them just yet, but over them. He gently rubbed her over her panties as their kiss continued and tongue was added.

Amélie's panties were slowly starting to show a small spot, a wet spot as there was a bulge starting to show under Gérard's towel. Gérard slowly pulled of Amélie's bra and panties, throwing them to the side on the floor, next to the bed.

Gérard stopped to take a look at his wife, admiring her beauty as he scanned over her body. Amélie reached for his towel, taking it of off him and throwing it to the ground. She bit her lip as she moved closer, licking at the tip of his cock and then taking the tip in her mouth, sucking on it slightly. Gérard ran his hand through Amélie's long locks, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment as Amélie took it further into her mouth, entirely and bopping her head. He pulled a bit at her hair and she pulled away once Gérard was fully hard.

He pushed her back down on the bed and moved down to bring his face to her vagina, he brought his tumb to her clit and gently rubbed it, while slowly sliding two fingers in. Amélie bit her lip and looked at Gérard, he moved his fingers in and out slowly, as he continued rubbing the clit with his tumb. Amélie hummed slightly, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling. As she started to get wetter, he sped up the pumping of his fingers, took his tumb away and brought his face down to lick at her clit.

Amélie let out soft moans as she watched Gérard, once he felt like she was wet enough he pulled away and brought his face back up to kiss her lips, as he lined up and slowly pushed his cock inside, making slow movements, to let her adjust first. He sped up a bit everytime she adjusted to the pace. He thrusted insise of her at the a quicker pace now, earning some soft moans from her. Amélie was never the loud type of girl, not in bed and not outside the bed.

Soft moans were sound as the pair made love to each other, once they had finished, they got changed into their pyjamas and called it a night.

Gérard had fallen asleep, unlike Amélie who was sat up straight staring at her husband. If it wasn't for Talon's brainwashing she'd feel bad for what she was about to do. She reached under her pillow and grabbed a knife she had hidden there when Gérard was taking a shower. She hovered over him.

"Dors bien, mon amour." Amélie whispered softly, bringing the knife up.

(Dors bien, mon amour = Sleep tight, my love)

Amélie brought the knife down and stabbed into his chest, repeatedly, the blood splattering onto her face and clothes.

Gérard Lacroix was dead, murdered at the hands of his own wife, his love.


	4. Chapter 4

_"__When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat, but I know the truth. At the moment of the kill, they are never more alive."_

Amélie stood over Gérard's dead body, there were blood splatters shown onto her face and her shirt, she looked at him with a blank expression. She had killed him in his sleep, stabbing him in the heart repeatedly. She glanced at the knife, his blood dripping down from it. Gérard was one of Overwatch's best agents, so she knew they would come after her. She only had one place where she could go.

She made her way downstairs and towards their car, she got in and buckled up, starting the engine and she drove off into the darkness of the night. The drive wasn't that long, she stopped at a small park and got out of her car, making her way over to the bench and sitting down on it. She looked around herself until she spotted the man she was looking for.

"So it's been done? Gérard Lacroix is dead?" The man questioned her, despite knowing the answer already and earned a nod from Amélie. "Come with me then, my colleagues will dispose of your vehicle, to prevent being found." The man led Amélie to a black SUV and opened the door to the passenger side for her, as she glanced at him she got in the passenger seat, buckling up and waiting for them to leave. The ride was quite long and Amélie fell asleep on the way there.

When Amélie woke up she was in a hospital bed, she looked around herself confused, she felt different. Her heartbeat was slower than usual and it seemed like her senses were heightened. She looked at what seemed to be a doctor confused.

"Ah you're awake, you've been out of it for a pretty long time." The younger man spoke as he moved closer to her, examining her.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Well there were some medical complications, we brought you into a coma for about 3 months now, we were able to save you from your condition, but we will have to continue to examine you and give you doses of oxygen once in a while. Your blood was lacking oxygen, but we managed to construct your body so you can survive. You've been made stronger, with enhanced senses and better resistance, with that came your capability to be immune to certain types of venom and a small chance in your physical appearance." He told her as Amélie was listening with an overwhelming feeling of shock and slight confusion. He continued to speak. "Now that you're awake, your training can start."

"What kind of training?" Amélie wondered questioningly.

"Combat, weaponry. Talon needs new agents and since you've come to us for protection against Overwatch, you must work in return. We're just going to see what fits you best." He told her.

The training process took a while before Amélie was ready for the job. She had chosen the codename Widowmaker and had changed her signature look, her weapon of choice was Widow's Kiss, a weapon that serves as an assault rifle and a sniper rifle at the same time. Her versatile sniper rifle is ideal for scope-aimed shots at distant targets. Should said targets get to close, the rifle can be fired I fully-automatic mode. She had done a few small missions with Reaper, in order to practice. The experiments took away her capability of feeling emotions, which made her the perfect cold assassin she is now, along with her physical enhancements.

It was time for Widowmaker to get into the big battlefield to fight against Overwatch. The mission was going smooth until the enemy team's sniper, Ana, managed to shoot the side of her spider goggles.

Ana felt an overwhelming feeling of shock, recognizing Widowmaker as Amélie Lacroix, the woman who got kidnapped by Talon after they murdered her husband. That's what Overwatch suspected, they never suspected that Amélie was the one to have murdered Gérard. Seeing the look on Widowmaker's face, Ana knew it was her.

Widowmaker, having taken notice of Ana's shock, took her chance to fire a shot at the other sniper, the bullet going right into Ana's eye. Thinking Ana was dead, Widowmaker used her grapple hook to change positions. The mission went great, with Overwatch retreating after finding out what happened to Ana.

It was time for Widowmaker's second big mission, retrieving the Doomfist gauntlet, it seemed to go smoothly at first. The mission was ruined by Tracer and Winston. As Reaper and Widowmaker were distracted by taking down Winston, Tracer had come up behind Widowmaker, catching her of guard and having the fight the two culprits by Reaper's side, instead of her usual sniping position. The two Talon agents managed to take down the two Overwatch agents for a moment, until Reaper had to trigger Winston's primal age, angering him by stepping on his glasses. Widowmaker distracted by trying to take down Winston and Tracer, she did not notice this kid that was there taking the Doomfist gauntlet. When she turned back to grab the gauntlet and it was not there, she felt an immense feeling of confusion and frustration. She got caught of guard at another kid yelling "Watch out" and then being thrown across the room by the culprit that took the gauntlet. Trying to get it back, she was attacked by Winston and Tracer, who managed to take her weapon from her. Using the grappling hook, her and Reaper managed to escape.

Luckily they were able to retrieve Widow's Kiss before the 3rd mission, the assassination on Mondatta. She was readying herself on the rooftops, taking out a guard there and settling down on just the right spot. Looking through the scope of her rifle at Mondatta, ready to fire her shot, but all was ruined when she was interrupted by Tracer. Using her grappling hook to get away from Tracer, who was following her, she fired her automatic rifle at Tracer getting to the roof of the building as Tracer had to alert the guards. Widowmaker had no other choice than to take out the other guards as well as she changed her position, with Tracer following her, but getting caught of guard by Widowmaker's venom mine. The two continued their fight and as Tracer fell of the building Widowmaker aiming at Tracer chronical accelerator, took a shot, but before it could hit Tracer, she recalled and it resulted into the death of Mondatta. She made her way out of there and enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction that the successful mission gave her.

There were more missions, failed ones and successful ones, but one thing was for sure Widowmaker has became the perfect assassin, the best one Talon has had so far, along with other Talon agents, Reaper and Sombra, whom she had to work with often and who have become somewhat of a family to her along with Moira and Doomfist, which she would never admit to them.


End file.
